Switching power supply converters are widely used for converting AC power supplies to DC power supplies. Such power supply converters may utilize capacitors for energy storage. If a common capacitor is employed at a power supply input side of a switching power supply converter, electric charge may remain on the common capacitor for a relatively long time after the AC power supply is off. In some cases, the common capacitor at the input side of the power supply may be replaced by a “safety” capacitor. However, it may be difficult satisfy low standby power consumption requirements when using such a safety capacitor along with related components.